1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and a method to provide a device control service, and a computer product in which, a request to execute a device control process for an electronic device is sent to a device control server that performs the device control process for controlling operations of the electronic device.
2) Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, the rapid expansion of a ubiquitous network society is accompanied by an increasing need to operate audio and visual (AV) devices and security devices, and household electronic devices such as air-conditioners, from outside. In view of such needs, various techniques for controlling the operation of such electronic devices via a network such as the Internet have been developed in the field of ubiquitous network household electrical products.
For example, “Development and full-scale introduction of Real-time Outside-the-house control” for Internet Appliance “KEBAB”, <URL:http://panasonic.co.jp/corp/news/official.data/data.dir/jn031001-4.html> and “The aim of “Experiment for Internet Appliance Connection services” by NTT communications, <URL:http://www.itmedia.co.jp/lifestyle/articles/0402/13/news093.html> propose a device control service providing system in which security of a server apparatus is guaranteed by the manufacture at the time of delivery, and a coded virtual communication network is established between an electronic device to be controlled and the server apparatus, in an initial state such as when the power is turned on. All packets received from outside the virtual communication network are rejected. This prevents tampering of data in the electronic device, and unauthorized operation of the electronic device caused by an attack packet from a third party.
However, the conventional technique mentioned above can only control the operation of a single electronic device, and consequently, usability in the device control service is poor.